


Ships Passing

by redbuttonhole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Chinese Food, Chinese Restaurant, Christmas, Hanukkah, Holiday, Jews on Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbuttonhole/pseuds/redbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely souls who have faked their death run into each other in a Chinese restaurant.  In Gdansk.  On Christmas.  But are they there for the same reason?</p><p>Very much inspired by this prompt from allofthefeelings on tumblr: </p><p>"This Chinese restaurant is so crowded on Christmas Eve do you mind if we share a table?" AU</p><p>http://notagarroter.tumblr.com/post/104849242395/allofthefeelings-in-response-to-ameliaratings</p><p>(also apologies for tagging this "Hanukkah" when there is no mention of Hanukkah in the story -- I just thought the concept might appeal to people who search for Sherlock Hanukkah fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships Passing

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little fun here with some Jewish stereotypes. They're not meant to be taken seriously -- not by the characters or the readers.

"What a surprise. Who knew a Chinese restaurant in Gdansk would be such a popular spot with supposedly dead British citizens on Christmas Eve?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Presumably the same thing you are: hiding out from people who want us actually dead." 

"I meant this restaurant. Tonight. Are you...? I've always wondered." 

"Wondered...?" 

"Curly dark hair. Intelligent. Vocal atheist. Not to trade in stereotypes, but..." 

"Curly haired people prefer Chinese on Christmas?" 

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" 

"I came here tonight because I'm alone, unsentimental, hungry, and it's the only place open on Christmas. I take it these are not your reasons?" 

"Some of them. It's also a Jewish tradition. And I suppose I am sentimental." 

"God. How could I have missed that?" 

"How could you have known?" 

"Your last name, for one." 

"That's not a dead give away. Plenty of gentiles share it." 

"Even so. Bit of a lapse for a detective. Well, then.... L'chaim?" 

"L'chaim... Are—are you sure you're not Jewish?" 

"Would it make a difference if I were?" 

"It would make my mother happy." 

"You really think your mother would be happy with a semi-employed, sociopathic, drug-addicted detective who is officially dead, as long as he was Jewish?" 

"Her daughter's a dominatrix. Rather lowers the bar for 'nice Jewish boy'." 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a little head-canon that Irene Adler is Jewish. Adler's not uncommon as a Jewish name, and in A Scandal in Bohemia, Arthur Conan Doyle gives the reader a big hint that he is aware of this fact. So I don't actually consider this an AU!


End file.
